


Infinite Nights

by Graskyn



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graskyn/pseuds/Graskyn
Summary: What happens after a sorcerer sentences the worlds greatest hero to death? Wong tries to help Stephen overcome him guilt in time for fending off the next biggest threat to earth.
Kudos: 7





	Infinite Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be short because I don’t have enough time for the long writing.

Stephens knees buckled under the immense weight of the oceans he carried in scarred hands. Behind him he hears the Titans cries and shouts as he was faced with the confrontation of the Iron Man. Stephen braces himself as he knew the moment would come, the moment an innocent man was to be sentenced to death for the fate of the universe. The moments where he kills his first man. No, this was the 2nd time, he had once killed a zealot. And no, before then many had died due to his blatant ignorance to their cases when he was a doctor. Many have died to the hands of Doctor Stephen Strange due to him dismissing them and many still die to his now shaking hands today.  
The words were said, fingers were snapped. Stephen screamed as he felt the entire universe in pain from the strenuous use of all six infinity stones. Collapsing into the ruins of the compound, he closed his eyes and let the water overflow him. Guilt controlling his actions, he willingly let himself be washed away by the raging storm.   
But there was no rush of water, no hard cold breeze to sift him away into a endless sleep. The sky had settled and all was silent. Elbows nestled into the earth, Stephen looked up to the empathetic eyes of Wong looking back down at him. No words were exchanged between the two as their attention turned to where the Titan once stood. Now lay the lifeless body of Tony Stark, cradled by the young spider boy and the love of his life, Pepper Potts. Struggling to get to his feet, he felt as though regret chained him down, guilt stabbed at his very soul. He had killed Tony stark and they all knew it.   
Eyes stinging with tears, he knelt down out of respect and exhaustion.  
The silence on the battlefield lasted for what felt like forever. No one dared moved and kept quiet in case for some reason Tony would awake with some silly quip.  
He didn’t. Instead there was a scream, a cry. “HE DID IT! THAT FUCKING MONSTER DID THIS!!”  
The voice of pepper echoed in distraught, Stephen reflected her hatred for the Titan with himself. He hated that Titan as much as her.   
“HE FUCKING PLAYED US, PLAYED US ALL I TELL YOU!!”  
Stephen was slightly puzzled, Thanos was cunning but he didn’t really ‘play’ them.  
“HE COULD HAVE FUCKING SAVED MY HUSBAND, THAT FUCKING BASTARD SORCERER-“  
That’s when it hit. She might’ve been angry at Thanos but her true anger was in him. He’d given Tony Stark a death sentence. He’d orchestrated this entire thing.Thanos did not kill Tony, he did. His slender frame relapsed into a fit of shivers most prominent in his scarred hands.   
Pepper discarded her husbands body and charged towards the deflated sorcerer. All were froze in shock as she approached Stephens helpless form.  
“Get up.” She snapped.  
He hesitated but got up on weak knees that threatened to betray him.   
“Pepper... I-I am so..sorry... Tony di-“ His apologies were met with a strong punch to the bridge of his nose.  
“You don’t get to say his name...” she turned and returned back to her husband. Stephen could smell and taste the copper dripping from his nose.  
His already weakened state was sent toppling from the hit. He saw the empathetic face of Wong and sparks of yellow before blackness filled his vision.  
—-  
“Stephen, you must rest! It is clear you are still suffering from the consequences of the war!” Wongs voice was oddly gentle with the sorcerer. It had been a month since the second coming of the Titan and Stephen had been restless. He ignored Wong and arched his back over a cold cup of tea resting on the coffee table. Stephen hadn’t been himself since Titan and Wong knew that.  
“M great Wong” The sorcerer muttered, his horse voice not defending his case. He’d grown skinnier and more fragile in the past few weeks and Wong could tell that the man was lost, helpless.  
“Prove it then, sorcerer supreme. Stand up”  
“What... do you want me to do a spell or something to prove myself...?” Stephen sluggishly asked as he remained unmoved.  
“No, I just want you to stand, Stephen” Wong asserted.  
With a huff Stephen braced his scarred hands onto the coffee table and lifted himself from his arched position. His back cracked awkwardly and his joints were unsteady.  
“See..., I’m perfectly-“ His knees give way beneath him as he reaches the chair for support. His entire frame wracked with shivers as he leaned over the furniture.  
“Ah, yes you are perfectly fine” Wong humoured in his strict tone.  
Stephen didn’t respond, a tickle in his throat grew to rather harsh coughs that he attempted to cover with his shaking hands.  
“Stephen, if you are sick please do not cough over the relics”  
“Wong...” Stephen whispered as he turned.  
“Vishanti! Stephen” Wong’s jaw dropped as he saw the dark crimson of blood dripping from the sorcerers heavily chapped lips, pooling into mangled hands.  
“W-Wong... ‘m not fine-“   
The sorcerer practically collapsed into the smaller mans arms, blood dripping like a leaky faucet upon the hardwood floor.  
“I’m scared Wong...”


End file.
